camp rock smitchie one shot
by Frozentink
Summary: Just a little funny one shot about what happends on the coune ride after final jam *Wink Wink* Lol this is from Camp Rock 1 though i will probably make a one shot if 2 also or a 2 shot aye aye Lol ignore that Disclamer: if i owened camp rock or the jonas brothers there would be a 3 by now and the jonas bros would still be together Lol


**Okay guys a while back I did this one shot, I have gotten much better though and this version is way better than it was before. I know I do not have a schedule yet…. And I don't update often so here you go **

**Mitchie's pov…..**

As the last song and Final Jam ended that's when it hit me, my so planned perfect summer had bumps in the road, but at this moment I did not want it to end. Finally releasing that it was over, it made me want to cry, but something made me smile a lot! Once we went back stage, Shane came up to me smiling.

"Want to go on a canoe ride later?" He asked, the grin would not go off his face, so I decided to mess with him.

"I don't know Pop star." I said, even though I was going to answer yes. His smile started to fade, I laughed at how hopeful he was. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I was just messing with you I would love to go on a canoe ride, does it involve you horrible canoe skills though?" I asked, He looked at me, pretending to be 'hurt'.

"I'm offended! You will regret that later Torres!"

"I don't think I will Gray!" We both looked at each other and burst out laughing. My mom was calling me to come help clean up the kitchen,

"Well duty calls! See you later Pop star!" I called, I faintly heard him mumble, "Rock star Mitch, Rock star!" Making me giggle and shake my head.

Soon after I was done, I went outside, and waited at the canoe's foe Shane, when I felt to hands put on my eyes. I screamed not thinking it was Shane, he let go and laughed.

"Not funny, at all!" I shouted at him, He just shook his head.

"C'mon we got a lot to talk about." He said, still smiling.

As we got on the canoe, I sighed, knowing we would have to talk about my lie. I was not going to lie anymore, I would not do that to Shane!

"Mitch, I know that it is known of my business, but why did you lie?" He asked looking at me, right in my eyes. I looked down, he sighed.

"Mitchie you don't have too, I just want you to know, and you can tell me anything Mitchie." He took my hand, and laced our fingers together, I was blushing bad! He lifted my chin up, and smiled,

"You're cute when you blush." It was so dark I hoped he would not have noticed, well here it goes.

"Shane, I have one friend back home, I am practically invisible. I just wanted to fit in to be popular for once, now that I admit it I did not even like being popular! I don't know, I just wish I could turn back time, I would not lie, Shane, I am so sorry!" At this point I was crying.

Shane looked at me sympathetic like.

"Mitch I did not know, I feel like an idiot, come here." He opened his arms I cuddled into his chest, After a few minutes, he finally spoke.

"Mitchie you know I would never hurt you right?" I nodded, he continued, "I could not even if I wanted, I never would though! You're way too, kind, sweet, caring, and the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! I guess what I'm trying to say is, Mitchie I like you more then a friend, would you Mitchie Torres, be my girlfriend?" I was slightly teary eyed after his 'speech'. I was blushing badly!

"Yes Shane Gray, The jerkiest pop star, it would be my honor!" I said I looked up and giggled at his face, he had one eyebrow raised and was looking at me weirdly.

"Well at least I'm your Jerky pop star!" He said, grinning like he had won the lottery.

"Well someone's feeling cheesy!" I said, he laughed. When our laughing fit was over, we looked at each other, Shane started to lean in, so did I. He closed the gap between us, One word,

_Fireworks,_

It was magical, soon it turned into a heated make out session, Shane started to get on top of me but failed, because soon we were in the water. The canoe flipped over, I was laughing, while Shane was pouting. I just shook my head.

Soon we got out and went to my cabin, But before I walked in Shane stopped me, and gave me a kiss.

"Mitch is might be soon but I love you!" I blushed and smiled,

"I love you too, now go away I am soaking wet so I need to go change!" He smirked, I knew what he was going to say, But stopped him,

"Don't you dare make that perverted comment!" I said, he laughed and shook his head, I gave him a kiss, and told him good night.

"Night love you Mitchie!" He said,

"Night love too, Pop star!"

"ROCK STAR MITCH! JEEZ!" I giggled, one thought on my mind,

_He means pop star!_

…**..**

**Okay guys there you go **** I will update me story tomorrow and plan a schedule! Anyway good night guys!**


End file.
